a sudden memory
by beliefinflower
Summary: Kisah kehilangan seseorang karena kematian adalah hal klasik, bahkan Tetsuya sering mengabaikan novel atau cerita yang mengambil tema tersebut. Namun ketika kisah klasik itu jatuh menimpanya, Tetsuya tidak tahu rasanya bisa sesakit ini. / one-sided!aokuro, kagakuro, hints!aokise


Bagai sebuah kuas yang terpoles lembut pada sang kanvas, tangan kokoh itu masih setia mengusap lembut surai biru muda yang disukainya. Aroma khas vanili milik pemuda dalam dekapannya ini pun menguar saat kemeja yang membalut badan mungil itu terkibas. Kuroko Tetsuya memundurkan wajahnya, mengukir sebuah senyuman manis yang selama bertahun-tahun selalu ia berikan hanya kepada Kagami Taiga. Melakukan beberapa kontak fisik sederhana pada pagi hari sudah menjadi hal biasa untuk Tetsuya dan Taiga, setidaknya sampai dua jarum detik dalam jam secara bisu memisahkan mereka untuk menjalankan aktivitas masing-masing.

Awan-awan pagi mulai berarak pelan, memperlihatkan sinar matahari yang anehnya tidak menusuk tulang seperti hari-hari biasa.

"Kalau sampai malam cuaca masih buruk, lebih baik Taiga-_kun _tidak usah pulang." Tetsuya berujar pelan, namun ada kesungguhan terpancar dari dua bola matanya. "Aku khawatir. Lagipula besok hari Minggu, aku tidak bekerja dan bisa membukakan pintu untukmu."

Perlahan Taiga mengendurkan dekapannya, mengulas senyuman kecil sebagai respon atas kalimat Tetsuya barusan. Tangannya terjulur dan mendarat halus pada puncak kepala sang kekasih, Taiga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengacak gemas helaian rambut itu. Manik biru muda Tetsuya bergulir jengah disertai dengan tangannya yang menepis halus tangan Taiga di puncak kepalanya, namun dua sisi bibir Tetsuya yang membentuk kerucut kecil tak ayal semakin membuat Taiga tersenyum geli.

"Aku akan berusaha pulang, Tetsuya. Pastikan kau selalu menungguku seperti biasa."

Tetsuya hanya mengulum senyum diiringi matanya yang seketika meneduh. "Taiga-_kun _memang selalu bodoh. Tentu saja aku akan menunggumu."

Makna mendung pagi tak dapat diraih.

Kebas oleh ancaman jerat masa lalu yang perlahan merambati keduanya.

.

.

**a sudden memory**

**kuroko no basket (c) fujimaki tadatoshi**

**pairs: **one-sided!aokuro, kagakuro, hints!aokise

**notes: **simple plot, un-beta, future!AU, OOC, shounen-ai, _if no sekai_—kuroko bukan anggota kiseki no sedai dan kagami tidak punya _interest _terhadap basket

_**art: **weheartit/entry/80388949 (ready to take it down if the artist's policy has already known)_

**a/n: **teruntuk kau yang sudah ada di sisi Tuhan, aku harap kau tenang di sana. meski mungkin kau sudah lupa denganku, meski saat ini aku juga sudah berbeda, tapi satu hal yang kuingat—perasaanku padamu dulu adalah nyata. aku mencintaimu, kawan.

_All disclaimer reserved_

.

.

Siang itu rintik hujan turun lepas, mengeluarkan bunyi teratur yang sangat khas setiap kali partikel kecil itu berdentum di tanah. Acapkali Kuroko Tetsuya-_sensei_ menggosok jemarinya pada jari-jemari mungil seorang murid laki-laki di pangkuannya guna menjaga suhu si kecil tetap hangat. Garis bibir Tetsuya kembali melengkung ke atas, suara lembutnya kembali terdengar dalam pembawaan cerita legenda Momotaro, mengajak murid kecilnya itu masuk sejenak ke dalam lingkar imajinasi—yang faktanya, guna mengalihkan perhatian si kecil agar lupa bahwa sang ibu terlambat menjemput.

"Shou-_kun, _Tetsu-_kun _...,"

Tetsuya langsung mengembuskan napas lega ketika suara Satsuki terdengar, ia pun hanya tersenyum maklum ketika sang bocah melompat dari pangkuannya serta berlari menuju sumber suara yang dirindukan. Pemuda itu turut bangkit serta mengambil tas hitamnya yang tergantung di balik pintu, bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangan dan mengakhiri jam kerja.

"Satsuki-_san_ ...,"

Namun yang ia temukan bukanlah Satsuki yang menggendong sang buah hati disertai senyum cerah seperti biasanya. Adalah pemandangan langka saat Tetsuya mendapati air mata yang menggenangi dua kelopak mata si wanita, bulu-bulu lentik di matanya sudah basah, tinggal menunggu hitungan detik sebelum Satsuki menumpahkan tangisannya.

"Mulai hari Senin, selama beberapa hari Shouichi yang akan menjemput Shou-_kun_." Kendati demikian, Satsuki masih berusaha menyunggingkan senyum dan menyembunyikan getir dalam suaranya. "Aku akan pergi ke Hokkaido dua jam lagi."

"Hokkaido?"

"_Un_. Tepatnya di Hakodate. Aku akan menjenguk Daiki-_kun_."

Tetsuya mengerjapkan mata. Ada desir halus di rongga hatinya ketika nama itu mengalir masuk ke dalam telinganya. Nama itu nyaris menghilang dari laju otaknya selama tujuh tahun terakhir, ia bahkan sudah lupa nama tersebut pernah menghias hatinya bertahun-tahun lalu. Satsuki juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Aomine, hal ini membuat ribuan perasaan asing bercampur tak menentu dalam hati sang wanita hingga pada akhirnya Satsuki hanya bisa menahan tangis.

"Aomine-_kun_? Dia ada di Hakodate?"

Tetsuya sendiri tidak pernah berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan Aomine Daiki, ia tidak ingin lubang di dalam hatinya yang sudah lama tersembuhkan oleh Taiga kembali terbuka. Lagipula ada atau tidak ada eksistensi dirinya dalam kehidupan Aomine, pada akhirnya tidak akan merubah apapun. Tetsuya hanyalah seorang teman yang pernah dekat dengan Aomine dalam jangka waktu singkat. Selebihnya ... mungkin saat ini Aomine sudah lupa akan dirinya.

"Aku juga baru tahu dia ada di sana setelah lama menghilang, Tetsu-_kun_. Ternyata Daiki-_kun _sudah lama menetap di sana bersama Ki-_chan_."

Lengkungan senyum sangat tipis tercipta dalam hitungan detik pada wajah putihnya, namun hatinya terasa berdenyut nyeri ketika mendengar dua nama itu disebut kembali secara berdampingan. Kenapa Tetsuya bisa lupa? Kabar ini sudah menjadi berita yang wajar dan bukan hal yang harus disikapinya dengan kejut.

"Apa Tetsu-_kun _ingin ikut denganku ke Hokkaido?"

Keduanya terdiam sejenak.

"Aku ... tidak bisa meninggalkan Taiga-_kun _dan murid-muridku, Satsuki-_san_."

"Tapi—" Satsuki mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkari tubuh kecil putranya, kali ini air mata yang Tetsuya lihat sejak tadi akhirnya menetes meski hanya dalam satu kerjapan mata, "—tapi Aomine-_kun ... _Aomine-_kun _sedang sakit. Ia koma, Tetsu-_kun_."

.

* * *

.

"Dia koma."

Taiga terdiam.

Geming menyelimuti keduanya, menjerat atmosfer malam menjadi kaku.

"Aku bisa menemanimu jika kau ingin menjenguknya ke Hakodate. Meskipun aku tidak mengenalnya."

Desahan tipis keluar dari mulut Tetsuya, dua matanya terpejam sejenak sebelum ia menatap kembali kekasihnya lama. "Untuk apa? Aomine-_kun _mungkin sudah lupa padaku."

Tidak ada hiperbola pada kalimat Tetsuya. Jika kehidupan Aomine diibaratkan sebuah buku, mungkin halaman-halaman yang menggores memori dengan Tetsuya tidak lebih dari satu atau dua lembar. Tidak ada lembaran spesial dengan torehan tinta emas pada buku tersebut yang memuat namanya, kehadiran Tetsuya pada kehidupan Aomine hanya sebagai figuran tak bernilai. Tidak lebih.

"Aku yakin Aomine-_kun _bisa disembuhkan, ia bukan orang yang lemah. HBV. Biasanya pasien akan sembuh." Tetsuya perlahan berujar, "Ada atau tidaknya aku di sana ... tidak akan membawa perubahan. Aomine-_kun _tidak membutuhkanku, Taiga-_kun_. Sudah ada Kise-_kun _di sana."

Andai saja Tetsuya bisa bermain basket—

—mungkin tinta itu akan berulang kali menuliskan namanya, membentuk suatu kisah yang berbeda.

.

* * *

.

Malam itu mimpi singkat menggelayuti alam bawah sadar Tetsuya.

Kaos putih longgar familier melekat pada tubuhnya yang kecil. Surai _baby blue_ miliknya terpotong sedikit pendek, dan ketika kakinya melangkah ia menyadari tinggi tubuhnya telah berkurang cukup drastis. Sebuah bola basket tergenggam tak penuh di kedua telapak tangannya, membuat Tetsuya mengerjapkan mata. Sudah bertahun-tahun benda bundar yang besar ini tidak bersentuhan dengan telapak tangannya, rasa rindu bercampur asing perlahan menjamah hatinya. Tetsuya sangat mencintai basket meski ia tidak bisa memainkannya. Sama seperti buncahan perasaannya pada Aomine Daiki yang menggelegak pada kala itu, meski tangan Tetsuya tidak dapat meraihnya.

Mungkin mimpi ini salah satu yang terindah dalam hidupnya.

Tetsuya melihat Aomine Daiki berdiri tak jauh dari kakinya berpijak, senyum tipis terpahat pada wajah polosnya. Pemuda berusia tiga belas tahun itu terlihat bersemangat diantara puluhan calon anggota klub basket Teikou.

Aomine Daiki adalah idola. Ribuan rasa iri serta kagum melebur jadi satu, menjangkiti rongga hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

Kelincahan, kecepatan, kekuatan, fisik, serta senyum lebar Aomine Daiki saat kali pertama Tetsuya melihatnya di lapangan _indoor_ klub basket adalah hal-hal yang membuat _ace _Teikou masa depan itu tidak dapat lepas dari ingatannya. Dalam hati Tetsuya selalu bertanya-tanya kapan ia bisa menjadi seperti sang idola. Beribu khayal tentang dirinya yang bersanding dalam satu permainan dengan Aomine, bekerjasama dalam mengontrol bola basket—mungkin itu naif.

Nyatanya, Aomine Daiki bergabung dalam _first string_ dan Tetsuya jauh tertinggal pada _third string_.

.

.

"Jika kau mencintai basket, kau tidak mungkin orang yang buruk."

Tetsuya mengerjap.

"Besok, ayo kita latihan di sini lagi!"

.

"Let's stand on the same court_, Tetsu_._"_

_._

Tapi ... kalimat itu tak pernah terkonversi nyata.

"_Aku berpikir untuk keluar dari tim basket, Aomine-_kun._"_

_..._

_._

_._

Sinar putih menyerang penglihatannya, membuat napasnya terhela tidak teratur. Namun pada saat itulah Tetsuya menyadari ada lengan hangat yang melingkari tubuhnya. Dua kelopak matanya membuka, seketika Tetsuya menyadari dirinya sudah terbangun dan mendapati lengan Taiga yang melingkari protektif tubuhnya. Tetsuya menggulirkan bola matanya pada jam yang tergantung di sudut ruangan, hela napas berat segera terembus ketika dirinya menyadari bahwa ia baru tidur selama satu jam.

Mungkin Tetsuya memang terlalu memikirkan Aomine.

.

* * *

.

"Imayoshi-_san_ ...," Seperti yang telah dijanjikan sang istri dua hari lalu, siang ini Imayoshi Shouichi yang menjemput putra mereka dikarenakan Satsuki sedang ada di Hokkaido. Tetsuya membungkuk sopan ketika sosok tinggi tersebut berjalan ke arahnya, sementara itu dalam hitungan detik si kecil Shou-_kun _sudah berlari dan mendekap dua kaki sang ayah. "lama tidak bertemu."

Senyum separo seringai tersebut tidak bisa hilang dari ingatan Tetsuya meski garis lelah sangat kentara membumbui guratan wajah Imayoshi.

"Ah, Kuroko-_kun_. Aku meminta izin, Shou akan tidak masuk sekolah selama dua hari."

Tetsuya hanya bisa memiringkan kepala dengan raut wajah tidak mengerti.

"Sore ini kami akan menyusul Satsuki ke Hakodate. Kukira kau akan ke sana juga, Kuroko-_kun_?" Imayoshi bertanya seraya membalas genggaman bocah kecilnya, "bukankah kau teman SMP Aomine? Pemakamannya besok pagi, 'kan?"

"..."

Tidak ada satupun kabar datang padanya. Jika saja Tetsuya tidak mempunyai pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berganting di otaknya, mungkin saat ini ia merasa kaki-kakinya sudah tak lagi berpijak.

"Satsuki-_san _tidak memberitahu apa-apa padaku. Tapi ... bagaimana mungkin? Aomine-_kun_—" Tetsuya menelan ludah, "—maaf ... terus terang saja kabar ini sangat mendadak dan aku nyaris tidak bisa percaya."

"Aku mengerti."

"HBV. Aomine-_kun _hanya terserang hepatitis B. Bagamana bisa?"

"Kuroko-_kun ... _Aomine-_kun_ sudah mencapai tahap sirosis saat ia koma."

Dua sisi bibirnya gamang untuk melontarkan kata. Pada akhirnya Tetsuya hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan mengembuskan napas berulang kali, mereguk oksigen guna menenangkan segala sel-sel saraf di otaknya. Tidak. Saat ini ia tidak merasa sedih, ia juga tidak merasa nyaman, hatinya masih terasa kebas oleh suatu fakta tak terduga yang menghujamnya.

"_Nee, _Tetsuya-_sensei, Hakodate ni Shou mo Papa to isshou ni kite kurenai no?"*__  
_

Suara lembut Shou membuat Tetsuya mengangkat kepala, didapatinya bocah kecil itu mengulas senyum khas menyerupai Satsuki.

Namun tidak ada jawaban terlontar. Tetsuya hanya bisa balas tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

"Kau sungguh tidak ingin ke sana, Tetsuya? Apa kau tidak peduli pada temanmu sendiri?"

"Cukup." Tubuh geming Tetsuya bergetar oleh nada bicara Taiga yang didengarnya naik beberapa oktaf dari semestinya. Manik biru mudanya berputar jengah, pada akhirnya mulut Tetsuya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berdecak kesal. "Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan, Taiga-_kun_!"

"Aku hanya bertanya."

"Dan aku hanya menjaga perasaanku! Aku mencintainya jauh sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, apa kau tidak ingat?"

"Aku percaya perasaanmu tidak akan berubah padaku."

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh dan idiot, Taiga-_kun_! Tolong mengerti ... aku tidak sanggup berada di sana. Bertemu dengan keluarganya, bertemu dengan ... Kise-_kun_ ...,"

Seharusnya saat ini Tetsuya yang meraung, menangis, dan menjadi orang nomor satu yang merasa kehilangan Aomine Daiki. Jika ia berada di sana, ia tidak sanggup melihat peran itu sepenuhnya berada pada Kise—sang protagonis. Tetsuya hanya akan menjadi figuran di sana yang akan bertugas menenangkan sang tokoh utama, menyembunyikan hatinya yang turut tercabik.

Tunggu ...

Kenapa perasaan seperti ini bercokol di hatinya sekarang?

Lima jam lalu, kesedihan tidak sedikitpun berhasil menerpanya. Yang ada hanya keterkejutan meski ia bisa menerima segala fakta yang dibawakan oleh Imayoshi. Lalu kenapa saat ini ada perasaan tak rela yang membuncah di hatinya? Entah sejak kapan kelopak mata Tetsuya membuka dan menutup beberapa kali, menahan tekanan cairan bening yang nyaris keluar agar tidak terjatuh. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa bibirnya bisa melontarkan kata serta nada kasar pada kekasihnya sendiri hanya karena seorang masa lalu—yang mungkin tidak lagi mengingatnya.

Tetsuya tidak pernah kehilangan seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Satu-satunya orang yang berharga yang pernah pergi dalam hidupnya hanyalah sang nenek, namun kala itu Tetsuya sudah dewasa dan dapat menerima segalanya. Kedua orang tuanya pun sampai detik ini masih memberinya limpahan kasih sayang meski ia sudah berada pada garis umur dua puluh lima tahun. Depresi yang pernah menggerogoti hidupnya hanya ketidakmampuannya dalam mewujudkan impian bersama basket, kegagalan-kegagalan sederhana yang bisa ia lewati. Tak lebih dari itu.

Namun untuk kehilangan seorang teman berharga, seseorang yang ia cintai, terlebih lagi secara tiba-tiba—adalah pertama kalinya. Ia tidak bisa memercayai segala apa yang baru saja terjadi, Tetsuya merasa terperangkap dalam cerita fiksi.

Kisah kehilangan seseorang karena kematian sangatlah klasik. Bahkan Tetsuya sendiri tidak begitu menaruh _interest_ pada setiap novel yang mengangkat tema tersebut karena saking seringnya beredar.

Tapi Tetsuya tidak tahu rasanya akan sesakit ini.

Sakit. Sakit sekali.

Sebagai orang yang tidak pernah menyangka kisah klasik ini akan menimpanya, ia tidak tahu kehilangan seseorang secara mendadak rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Memori-memori kecil berputar tanpa disuruh dan melaju di atas sirkut otaknya tanpa diminta, menghantarkan sesak pada paru-paru dan mendorong dua matanya untuk mengeluarkan beberapa tetes air mata yang tak terkendali.

Kenangan-kenangan kecil nan singkat namun begitu manis justru terasa begitu menyesakkan ketika tangan memori menjamah. Saat kali pertama Aomine bertemu dengannya, ia masih ingat betapa akal sehatnya tidak bisa percaya seorang Aomine Daiki mau berbicara padanya dengan begitu bersahabat. Kala itu hanya Aomine yang memanggil namanya dengan nama depan. Tetsuya begitu bersyukur bisa melihat senyum Aomine dan mengenal sang _ace_ dari dekat. Tetsuya juga tidak bisa melupakan ekspresi kecewa Aomine saat ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari tim basket. Aomine begitu baik, bagaimana bisa dirinya peduli pada orang yang bahkan tak berguna seperti Tetsuya.

Adapun memori dimana ia mendengar tim Teikou mengangkat satu orang baru untuk masuk dalam tim inti.

Kise Ryouta.

Kesempurnaan yang melekat pada diri model baru itu membuat siapapun iri. Menembus tim inti dalam waktu singkat tentu bukan hal mudah. Namun tiga bulan setelah pengangkatan pria _blondie_ itu dalam tim, Tetsuya menyadari penuh Kise Ryouta adalah rivalnya yang abadi. Manik biru mudanya menjadi saksi ketika bibir Aomine dan Kise bertaut dalam ruang ganti tim seusai pertandingan. Niat Tetsuya yang ingin memberi selamat pada Aomine kala itu terhempas begitu saja. Seharusnya ia sadar, cerita pasaran tentang cinta bersambut tidak pernah jatuh pada dirinya. Senyum hangat Aomine tidak akan pernah Tetsuya miliki, ia bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Kise Ryouta. Saat itu dadanya terasa sesak, ribuan perasaaan tak tentu berkecamuk, kakinya nyaris limbung, pada akhirnya Tetsuya hanya bisa melangkah mundur dan membalikkan badan serta menghilang dari hadapan Aomine Daiki—sampai detik ini.

"Tetsuya ...,"

Kejadian itu sudah sangat lama, namun Tetsuya sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia masih sangat susah bernapas.

"Hei, Tetsuya. Tenanglah."

Apa mungkin karena pertemuan terakhir mereka penuh dengan ketidakjelasan, Tetsuya sendiri tidak tahu. Apa yang Tetsuya sesali saat ini, dirinya pun sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Kenangan bahagia maupun kenangan menyakitkan bersama Aomine sudah berakhir. Tidak ada yang memegang predikat pemenang diantara Tetsuya maupun Kise, sekalipun Kise Ryouta pernah memenangkan dua hal berharga dalam hidupnya; basket dan Aomine Daiki.

Tetsuya menghamburkan diri pada dekapan Taiga.

_Kenangan bersama orang yang sudah pergi itu selalu menyesakkan. _

_Mungkin kau tidak akan mengerti jika kau belum merasakan._

_Tapi jika kau mengalaminya suatu saat nanti ... percayalah, hal itu luar biasa menyakitkan._

_Percayalah._

...

* * *

Malam itu Tetsuya kembali bermimpi tentang Aomine.

Senyum hangat merekah di bibir, Aomine terlihat jauh lebih tinggi dari terakhir kali Tetsuya lihat. Surai biru tua itu sedikit memanjang, raut wajahnya terlihat lebih tegas, singkatnya Aomine terlihat tetap tampan dan jauh lebih dewasa. Sekalipun Tetsuya tahu ini hanya mimpi, ia tidak mengerti mengapa matanya tetap berkaca-kaca saat menatap sosok itu. Ada rasa rindu meluap, ia ingin sekali menyentuh Aomine namun tubuhnya enggan merefleksikan dengan gerak. Sebuah bola basket meluncur dan berhenti berputar di tengah mereka. Dengan cepat Aomine mengambil bola tersebut, membuat helai poni biru tua yang memanjang itu tersibak dan memperlihatkan lengkung senyum yang masih tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"_Basuketobooru wo shiyou_, Tetsu."**

Garis senyum tercipta pada bibir Tetsuya. Dua kakinya lepas dari geming dan mulai beranjak serta berlari menyusul sang _ace _yang dikaguminya. "_Hai, _Aomine-_kun_."

**end**

* * *

* : _(Nee, Tetsuya-sensei, apa kau mau ikut pergi bersama Shou dan Papa ke Hakodate?)_

** : _(Ayo bermain basket, Tetsu)_

Kecepetan? Uuu, memang begitu adanya ._. Typo? Nanti saya benerin, mata kicer /heh. Sedih? Nggak. Karena saya juga nggak sedih, ahahaha. Tetsuya juga nggak sedih. Hanya sakit hati saja /GAK. Ya, begitu deh pokoknya. Intinya Tetsuya memang ikhlas /wut. Ohya, Taiga bukan pelarian Tetsuya. Cinta masa lalu memang sulit dilupakan meski ada cinta yang sekarang, ngacung siapa yang pernah ngerasain. LOL. Lalu, kalimat terakhir Aomine juga menandakan bahwa Kuroko tetap dianggap sebagai teman bermain basket, _friendzone mode on _*digampar Kuroko*

Yaaa, fanfiksi ini cuma sebagai coret-coretan saja karena sudah beberapa bulan tidak menulis, karena beberapa minggu lalu kebetulan saya mengalami kejadian dan terinspirasi untuk menulisnya. Meski akhirnya menjadi fanfiksi humu *ketawa garing*. Saya paham kalau masih banyak kekurangan, paham sekali. Namun terima kasih sekali bagi yang sudah membaca.


End file.
